


I Saw You Coming

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Map</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw You Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a porn battle in January 2010

Remus lay on his four poster bed, and didn’t bother lifting his head as he heard footsteps approaching. The door to the dormitory was flung open and a few seconds later, Sirius flopped down on Remus’ bed. “Boo!” Sirius announced, his eyes alight and his face sporting a goofy grin. As the bouncing of the bed slowed, Sirius added, “Did I surprise you?”

Remus blinked. “No, you didn’t.” He carefully marked his place in the book in front of him. Experience had told him to do so now or risk losing track.

“Awwww,” Sirius threw an arm around Remus. “You’re no fun. I can’t ever startle you, can I?”

 “Nope.” Remus shook his head.

Nuzzling his face into Remus’ side, Sirius made a playful, growling sort of sound. “What’s your secret?”

Remus gave a light chuckle but let Sirius go right on snuffling and touching him. “I saw you coming.”

Sirius gave a start. Then he went a bid red. “Um, I thought I’d pulled the hangings closed around my bed this morning before I…” He dropped his voice down to a whisper. A mortified whisper. “Before I wanked. Or… or was it the time in the shower? I thought for sure I was alone. I’m sorry you saw… oh  _Merlin!_ ” He pressed his warm face against Remus’ side and closed his eyes. “You saw me when I snuck away to that alcove on the fourth floor, didn’t you? I thought James’ invisibility cloak covered me completely but sometimes the urges run away with me.”

It took a few seconds for Sirius’ crazy rambling to really hit home with Remus. But, by the time they did, Remus wasn’t at all sure what to say to all that apart from, “No, you berk! I saw you coming on the map!”

Sirius lifted his head, staring back at Remus with gray eyes full of confusion. “I swear I didn’t spill a drop on the map. I would never.” He went on quickly, “And if I did, I would have scorgified it immediately. You know, just in theory.”

“Where did you get that dirty mind of yours, Padfoot?” Remus just stared at him, then finally reached under the book and pulled the Marauder’s Map out. “I didn’t see you wanking. I was watching the map and saw you walking up the stairs toward the room. That’s why you didn’t surprise me.”

If possible, Sirius’ cheeks went even redder with embarrassment. It was an unusual color for him, but actually looked rather good on the young man.

“But, um, thanks for all that information.” He turned his head to hide his smile. However, he turned it back again as Sirius’ hand searched out the hem of Remus’ robes and dove beneath.

When Sirius’ hand slid all the way up, he found Remus had already done away with his pants and his cock was already hard. “Well, well. Looks like someone got started without me.”

Remus gestured to the map. “I couldn’t help it. I was watching you, after all.”

“Wait, wait,” Sirius said, laughing as he started stroking. “A little dot with my name over it turned you on, and you still think  _I’m_  the one with the dirty mind?”

 “Just shut your mouth kiss me already.”

As Sirius obeyed, the two little dots on the Marauders Map labeled ‘Remus Lupin’ and ‘Sirius Black’ overlapped.


End file.
